Mengapa Jatuh Cinta?
by synstropezia
Summary: Acara dadakan yang Yumeno Gentaro beri nama "Solve Our Mystery" ini terinspirasi dari "Smart by Knowledge" yang setengah jam lalu Arisugawa Dice tonton di televisi, di mana selain membahas tentang misteri jatuh cinta Gentaro diam-diam sebenarnya ingin menyemangati Dice. #MonthlyFFA #SolveOurMystery


**Mengapa Jatuh Cinta?**

****Disclaimer: King Records.****

****Warning: OOC, typo, dll.****

****Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, dan untuk event bulanan di grup Fanfiction Addict dengan tema, "Misteri".****

* * *

Televisi yang berbicara dengan suara, dan rupa-rupa gambar penuh warna menjadi satu-satunya pengisi suasana pada ruang tamu yang seolah-olah, dikepung rak buku itu.

_Channel_ nomor tujuh tengah menampilkan program bertajuk "Smart by Knowledge" yang rutin ditayangkan, setiap Kamis serta Sabtu pada pukul delapan malam lebih lima menit. Arisugawa Dice menjadi salah satu penontonnya, walaupun ia bukanlah pemandang setia televisi apa lagi acara membosankan seperti itu. Buktinya Dice sudah menguap berkali-kali, namun keras kepala menjaga kesadaran daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Padahal di tengah-tengah acara menganggurnya itu, kenapa Dice tidak menjadi kreatif dengan membayangkan Yumeno Gentaro mandi, mumpung sang tuan rumah betulan mandi? Tanpa dibayar pun Dice mau melakukannya, andaikata ...

"_Jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh saat aku tidak ada, Dice. Nanti jatahmu hilang, lho_."

Kira-kira begitulah kronologisnya bagaimana Dice bisa berakhir dengan acara menjenuhkan ini, sementara _channel_ lain lebih parah lagi.

"Ah. Apa ini? Ada maling masuk ke rumahku, dan sembarangan menonton televisi." Suara yang lebih manis dari kembang kapas itu, dan kelembutannya selalu pandai dalam mengusili Dice langsung memecah konsentrasinya. Yumeno Gentaro sudah selesai mandi. Titik-titik air yang menetes dari rambutnya begitu elok.

"Maling apaan, deh? Ini aku Dice. Arisugawa Dice yang setia menunggu." Meyakini itu dengan dada yang membusung tegak -sungguh sombong menurut Gentaro. Ia pun duduk di atas sofa di samping kiri Dice. Mata secantik emerald milik Gentaro terus saja menyelidiki Dice–nada-nada yang usil bermain-main dalam tatapannya, menyebabkan Dice agak jengkel.

"Kamu tidak bisa mengatakannya semudah itu, karena aku bukan seorang wanita yang kalau berbelanja bisa membuat kakimu mati rasa."

"Yang terpenting berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan maling."

"Habisnya mencurigakan, sih. Sejak kapan Arisugawa Dice yang kesehariannya menonton komedi, menyukai acara edukasi seperti ini?" Selagi mereka mengobrol sang presenter tengah beralih ke topik selanjutnya. Nama Atlantis disebut sebagai judul. Samar-samar Gentaro menyeringai ingin merencanakan sesuatu.

"Terpaksa soalnya. Acara komedi langgananku digantikan pertandingan bola."

"Biar lebih menarik bagaimana jika begini saja? Selesai menonton ceritakan padaku mengenai Atlantis. Kalau Dice bisa menjelaskannya dari awal sampai akhir, kamu boleh meminta jatah tambahan."

"Beneran?!"

"Tanpa kebohongan apa pun, Dice."

Fokus tertinggi langsung Dice pasang, membuat sepasang ametisnya berbinar-binar yang selalu mengingatkan Gentaro pada langit berbintang. Baru dua menit yang mana masih merupakan prolog dari Atlantis, mulut pejudi itu sudah terbuka lebar macam goa purbakala. Atlantis bukanlah cerita baru untuk Gentaro yang hobi membaca, sehingga ia ingin mencari Atlantis miliknya sendiri.

Atlantis adalah misteri dunia yang dikisahkan berbentuk sebuah peradaban maju, kemudian menjadi kota hilang yang tenggelam di biru lautan. Bahkan para ilmuwan belum mampu memecahkannya, sedangkan beberapa mengatakan Atlantis hanya dongeng belaka.

Siapa yang tahu Atlantis itu apa, dan apakah Arisugawa Dice memang Atlantis milik Yumeno Gentaro, bahkan ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Dice." Sepertinya sia-sia saja bagi Gentaro, jika memanggil dengan suara normal. Maka, tanpa merasai maaf Gentaro pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Dice–memberi sensasi menggelitik yang datang dari napasnya yang membelai indra pendengaran si pejudi.

"Dice."

"A-apa?! Untuk apa pula kau berbisik di telingaku seperti itu?"

"Mumpung tema malam ini adalah misteri, kenapa kamu tidak menanyakan hal yang selalu mengganggumu itu?" tanya Gentaro sembari menunjuk dada kiri Dice. Alisnya mengernyit tidak paham. Terpenting lagi Dice jadi melewatkan beberapa penjelasan.

"Tadi kau menyuruhku menonton, 'kan?"

"Bermain gim tanpa adanya rintangan tentu membosankan. Anggap saja aku adalah pengganggu yang ingin membuatmu _game over_."

Namun, perkara yang menjadi sorotan adalah mana mungkin Dice setega itu menganggap Gentaro pengganggu? Lupakan soal jatah tambahan. Kini mereka betul-betul berdua tanpa suara televisi yang berperan, sebagai orang ketiga. Kemungkinan besar Dice memang memahami maksud Gentaro. Ingatannya mencoba memutar yang pernah tertinggal, dan paling memungkinkan dalam menciptakan kantong mata beberapa waktu terakhir.

Hanya saja sejauh apa pun Dice membawa pikirannya berkelana, ia sekadar menemukan tumpukan utang akibat kalah judi, atau mengenai kekalahan Fling Posse–grup rap yang diketuai Amemura Ramuda–dari Matenrou.

Detik ini juga Dice bisa saja mengatakannya segamblang mungkin. Namun, betapa dalamnya Gentaro menatap ametisnya seolah-olah mengharapkan sesuatu yang melebihi kedua hal itu, dan cara kerjanya menyerupai misteri dunia.

Tak terdefinisi, seolah-olah di luar akal sehat, sekaligus dipenuhi ketidakpastian.

"Sejak kita mulai berpacaran tidakkah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Petunjuk tersebut hanya memperparah kebingungan Dice. Kenapa harus dipusingkan coba? Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, meski banyak yang mempergunjingkan karena gembel macam Dice, mampu memenangkan hati penulis ternama seperti Gentaro.

"Maksudmu soal orang-orang yang membicarakan kita?"

"Seratus untukmu, Dice."

"Kalau kau bertanya duluan, bukankah malah kau yang sebenarnya ragu?" Skakmat sesaat itu membuat Dice merasa menunggangi angin. Cukup bagus untuk pejudi berotak kopong sepertinya, tetapi seharusnya Dice juga sadar mengalahkan Gentaro tidak semudah menggulirkan dadu.

"Ketika kita berpegangan tangan di tempat umum, setiap para fansku membicarakanmu kamu langsung melepasnya. Dice tidak menyadari itu?"

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan salah satu setan milik fansmu itu merasukiku, sehingga aku melakukannya."

"Lucu sekali. Nilai lawakanmu adalah segini." Angka tiga Gentaro bentuk menggunakan jari kanannya. Sudah terbukti bahwa menggandrungi acara komedi tidak serta-merta membuat seseorang pandai melawak–contoh nyatanya tentu saja Dice yang sangat garing.

"Hanya tiga?! Serius?"

"Dua rius malah. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakan kata-kata yang kamu ucapkan di pertunjukan kembang api, Dice."

Adalah sebuah kemustahilan juga apabila Dice melupakan kalimat yang secara tidak langsung, kata-katanya seperti berjanji kepada Gentaro itu. Malam di festival begitu pun mengenai kuil Meiji Jingu memang sudah lewat, tetapi Dice yang ingin membuat segala yang sejenak menjadi abadi dengan terus-menerus menciptakannya akan selalu berlaku, selama waktu menagih napas Dice.

Bukan hanya ciuman di bawah kembang api yang sesaat, melainkan pula sebuah genggaman tangan. Sekali dilepaskan kemanisan itu langsung menjadi ketiadaan–jika Dice terlalu sering lalai, maka akan terlupakan dan sewaktu diingatkan, rasanya pasti berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Ya ampun. Memalukan sekali mereka bisa membuatku ragu begini." Dice tidak berpikir Gentaro berbohong–lagi pula untuk apa memalsukan hal sejenis itu? Kekecewaan betul-betul menemukan Dice. Air mukanya mendadak keruh

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai acara misterinya." Sebuah majalah Gentaro gulung, kemudian didekatkan ke bibirnya seakan-akan memegang mik. Setelah menyuruh Dice menghafalkan teori Atlantis yang ujung-ujungnya gagal, permainan apa lagi yang ingin Gentaro tunjukkan?

"Hah? Acara misteri? Di mana?" Pada akhirnya Dice tetaplah Dice yang segalau apa pun, perhatiannya gampang teralihkan.

"Selamat malam. Kembali lagi bersama saya Yumeno Gentaro dalam acara, 'Solve Our Mystery'. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Silakan perkenalkan diri Anda, dan jangan lupa menghadap kamera.

"Malam, malam. Namaku Arisugawa Dice. Pejudi paling keren abad ini, juga anggota dari Fling Posse."

"Dibandingkan pejudi bukankah sebutan gembel lebih cocok untukmu?"

"Katanya ini acara misteri. Kok jadi gosip?" Mau bilang, 'aku bukan gembel' sampai serak juga, Dice hanya manusia biasa yang tidak berkutik di hadapan fakta. Gentaro tertawa ringan. Berdeham sekilas guna meluruskan suasana, tak ketinggalan meminta maaf atas candaan keterlaluannya gara-gara itu nyata.

"Topik kita hari ini adalah, 'apakah jatuh cinta itu termasuk misteri atau bukan'? Bagaimana pendapat Saudara Dice soal ini?" Mik berupa gulungan majalah didekatkan pada Dice. Pose berpikirnya sudah menyerupai detektif handal, tetapi siapa yang tahu pemikirannya berakal atau abal-abal.

"Hmmm ... iya."

"Kenapa menurut Saudara Dice jatuh cinta itu misteri?"

"Hmmm ... karena ... karena ... karena apa, ya? Tahu, deh. Aku cuma asal jawab soalnya, hahaha ..." Seribu untung ini bukan acara televisi sungguhan, walau Gentaro tahu Dice pasti berpikir demikian, juga beranggapan ada kamera tersembunyi. Sekarang mik tersebut beralih fungsi menjadi pemukul. Kepala Dice adalah sasarannya membuat yang bersangkutan mengaduh.

"Ternyata saat saya pukul kepalanya, tidak ada apa-apa di sana alias kosong. Beruntung sekali program kami menyediakan opsi petunjuk. Apa Saudara Dice mau menggunakannya?"

"Iya, deh, iya."

"Menurut informasi dari kru kami, Saudara Dice ini jatuh cinta pada Yumeno Gentaro. Apakah alasannya?"

Satu detik ... dua ... tiga ... satu menit ... jangan-jangan mulut Dice hilang mengikuti otaknya. Sekian lama diberi kesempatan berpikir, hanya Dice yang menggidikkan bahu yang menampakkan wujud. Sebelum kena pukul lagi maniak judi itu buru-buru menjelaskan, bahwa Dice memang tidak mempunyai alasan apa-apa untuk jatuh cinta kepada Gentaro.

"Artinya Saudara Dice memang mengakui jatuh cinta adalah misteri, karena kamu tidak tahu alasannya." Mendengar itu Gentaro mengangguk-angguk. Esensi dari acara ini mulai terasa mengasyikkan–jauh lebih baik ketimbang mendengarkan seseorang berbicara panjang lebar, seperti tadi.

"Begitu ternyata maksudnya. Bilang, dong, daritadi."

"Saya bilang juga durasi acaranya keburu habis, gara-gara otak Saudara Dice terlalu lama _nyambungnya_."

"Ya. Maaf."

"Sebagai gantinya sekarang adalah giliran Saudara Dice menjadi host, dan tanyakan hal serupa pada saya." Atas permintaan tersebut Dice menerima gulungan majalah dari Gentaro. Namun, dengan santainya ia malah menggunakannya untuk mengipas–besok-besok Gentaro suruh tidur saja di luar rumahnya, bersama tumpukan salju.

"Jadi menurutmu jatuh cinta itu misteri?"

"Kira-kira begitulah. Saya pribadi juga tidak menemukan alasan untuk jatuh cinta, dan sebenarnya misteri ini sangat lucu."

"Lucu bagaimana? Memang misterinya melawak?" Mendadak pula genre program ini berganti haluan. Ke mana pun arahnya melaju Gentaro sendiri acuh tak acuh sejak awal. Toh, cuma bercandaan supaya Dice lebih rileks saja, daripada muram hingga suram.

"Saat ini saya menyukai seseorang berinisial AD. Apa yang ingin saya katakan adalah, padahal ada banyak orang seperti AD yang hobi berjudi, bodoh, miskin, suka bercanda, dan bisa melakukan rap mengingat sekarang ini, kita hidup di zaman di mana kata-kata memenangkan segalanya."

"Betul itu betul. _No_ rap _no_ lef." Bahasa planet mana pula yang Dice gunakan? Gentaro nyaris saja tertawa -rasa-rasanya memang semenjak bertemu Dice, ekspresi yang bersuara riang itu sering sekali Gentaro keluarkan.

"Selama saya mau, mencari sosok yang menyerupai AD ini sebenarnya sangatlah mudah. Namun nyatanya saya tetap memilih dia, dan alasannya sangat misterius." Bibir Dice dicubit agar bagian paling kerennya tidak dirusak. Majalah di tangan Dice direbut begitu saja oleh Gentaro, lalu digunakan lagi sebagai mik.

"Pada akhirnya ada sebuah perbedaan yang tidak dapat manusia mengerti, walaupun terdapat banyak kesamaan antara seseorang dengan orang yang lain. Mereka yang mengejek AD bagi saya hanya belum mengenal arti sesungguhnya dari jatuh cinta, karena perasaan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditentukan."

"Gen. Bibirku kenapa dicu–", Entah untuk apa pula, Dice malah kena lagi membuatnya nelangsa akibat pedih, "Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa sebuah misteri bisa tercipta, menurut saya alasannya hanya satu."

"Yaitu?"

"Yaitu karena tidak semua hal membutuhkan jawaban, agar tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Lagi pula tanpa misteri, sebuah hal termasuk jatuh cinta akan menjadi sangat membosankan, bukan?"

Setelah tahu jawabannya siapa pula yang ingin mengejar-ngejar lagi? Akan tetapi menilik bahwa Dice memang bodoh kuadrat ditambah seribu persen, meskipun semisal ia tahu mengapa hatinya jatuh cinta pada Gentaro, pejudi kebanggaan Fling Posse itu pasti tetap mengejar. Apa pun alasan yang membuat Gentaro mencintainya yang pasti ia bersyukur, karena memilih Dice sebagai pelabuhan rasa.

Karenanya apakah Dice adalah Atlantis hilang milik Gentaro atau bukan, akan ia tinggalkan sebagai misteri saja agar tetap indah.

"Satu hal lagi. Sewaktu jatuh cinta jangan terlalu sering mempertanyakan alasannya, ya. Nanti misteri itu jadi keliru, lho, karena terlalu banyak berteori."

"Dengan ini kami ucapkan sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa saksikan 'Solve Our Mystery' setiap pukul setengah sembilan malam, di _channel_ X. Bye-bye."

Eh? Mata Dice berkedip berulang-ulang saking kepalanya terlalu kosong. Ingin menanyai Gentaro pun ia justru (berpura-pura) membaca majalah. Suka atau benci Dice pun terpaksa mencari kameranya sendirian, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa selain tawa Gentaro yang samar-samar terdengar–lagi-lagi Dice memakan kebohongan Gentaro secara bulat-bulat. Lebih menjengkelkan yang diam-diam, dibandingkan langsung diakui ternyata.

"Tapi _thank you_, ya, Gen. Kau melakukan itu untukku, bukan?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Aku hanya tertarik dengan acaranya, dan mencoba menirukannya."

"Ah. Enggak perlu malu-malu be–", "Jadi sekarang ceritakanlah mengenai Atlantis." Lah? Masih berlanjut ternyata? Dibandingkan mengarang kata-kata, Dice memilih menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan cara yang aneh. Gentaro pun menutup majalah. Melanglang begitu saja ke dalam kamar.

"Tunggu, Gen. Itu enggak adil!"

"Apa bahasa Inggris dari aku cinta kamu?"

"Dinamo!"

"Itu bahasa Italia, dan harusnya _ti amo_. Perbaiki dulu bahasa Inggris-mu, atau seseorang berinisial AD akan merebutku."

Di tengah malam yang mulai matang, dan rembulan pun mekar dengan utuh, Dice rusuh sendiri mencari kunci Inggris untuk memperbaiki bahasa Inggrisnya, kemudian tanpa ia sadari Gentaro sengaja mengunci pintu rumah–tadi ia bilang soal menghukum Dice tidur di tumpukan salju apabila gagal menceritakan Atlantis, bukan?

(Tentu saja Gentaro bohong. Lagian salah Dice juga yang keras kepala, sehingga harus dikerjai dahulu baru menurut)

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Aku no comment sih sebenernya wkwkw. ide ini dadakan banget. langsung dibikin ini itu nya dan hari ini juga langsung jadi. awalnya aku mau bikin sesuatu yang lebih rumit padahal, tapi di fandom lain. tapi semoga ide sederhana kek gini juga worth it.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ semua review kalian aku SS bahkan aku masukin ke stat wa kok. jadi maafkeun kalo ga dibales lewat PM.


End file.
